cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
District of York
|- |'Capital City' || New Lancaster |- |'Major Cities' | Germantown, Harborton |- |'Alliance' || NPO |- |'Rank' | #57 of 904 as of 09 November 2008 |- |'Current Position(s)' || NPO Member |- |'Founding' | September 14, 2006 |- |'Area of influence' | 2,035.779 mile diameter |- |'National Symbol' | Centaur |- |'National Anthem' | "Proud Be!, Yorkan!" |- |'Government' • Ruler | Monarchy Empress van Wain |- |'Religion' | Christianity |- |'Population' | 203,087 Supporters |- |'Currency' | Dollar |- |'Resources' • Bonus | Cattle & Marble Asphalt, Automobiles, Beer, Construction, Steel |- |'Team Color' | Red |- |'Nukes in Possession' | 20 |- |'Times Nuked' | Nuclear Rogue Norturne (2), Nuclear Rogue cyberyeti (1) |- |'Nukes Launched' | 1 (cyberyeti) |- |'Official languages' | English, German |- |'Last Updated' | 9 November 2008 |} This nation no longer exists. Location The District of York is located in the Northern Regions of Northern America. It's capital, New Lancaster, is located along the river. Because of its location, the District experiences cool, dry summers and freezing winters with little rainfall. History Early history The District of York was founded on September 14, 2006. In its early years, it joined the "Dark Brotherhood" Alliance (.:db:.). Shortly thereafter, the alliance was obliterated by GOONS and since disbanded. The District began its search for a new alliance and applied to The Legion. However, it was that same date that the District withdrew its application to Legion after receiving an offer to re-unite with former .:db:. members to form a new alliance, the Organization of War, Negotiations, and Defense (OWND), spending a little over a month in the alliance (acting as Official Scribe) before leaving due to corruption and poor leadership. Remembering the kindness given during her short stay in the Legion, she returned on December 3, 2006, where she remained. Flags of the District - Birth Flag; Flown during the early days of the District, presumably retired January 2007; Customarily flown the week of the nation's anniversary. (retired) - Crown of the Empress; Adopted by the District of York after the retirement of the Birth Flag. Flown only during times of peace. (see below) (retired) - Crown of the Empress- War; Flown only during times of war, opposite the Crown of the Empress; Retired during the course of GWIII'' (retired)'' - Pride of the Yorkan (In Game); Adopted by the District after GWIII; Because CyberNations no longer allows you to upload custom flags, this simple design has been chosen to represent the District of York due to its similarities. - Pride of the Yorkan - Customized national flag of the District of York. This flag can be seen proudly flown outside National Hall in the capital city of New Lancaster. - Yorks of the Legion - Official Flag symbolizing the District of York and her home within the Legion; Adopted after it's creation during the District's return. National Holidays/Celebrations Birthing Week - Week of September 14th; Celebration of the founding of the District of York; Week-long festival held in New Lancaster, ending on September 14 with fireworks and city-wide parties and festivities; Honors the tradition of lighting a single blue candle celebrating the birth of the District. Crowning Day - December 3rd ; Celebration of the District of York's acceptance into The Legion; Also commemorates the birth of the nation's founder, Empress van Wain; Nation-wide ceremonies involving the tradition of displaying a single blue candle to the left of a single purple candle symbolizing the close relations between the founding of the District of York and her rebirth under the Legion. Day of the Centaurs - Summer, date: TBD; Statewide fair; includes many festivities, contests, entertainment, pageants, and games honoring the strength and knowledge of the national "animal", the Centaur. Day of Mourning - November 9th: Anniversary of the disbanding of Legion. Legion On December 3, 2006, (notably the birthday of the nation's leader, Empress van Wain) the District of York applied for return membership to the Legion. On December 4, she was accepted and greeted warmly from its members. Empress van Wain (informally known as simply "wain") immediately began learning the in's and out's of the great alliance that the District is proud to call home. Accomplishments within Legion * Yorkan Honor Fund - Financial LLG/ENLG program (retired) * Head of Legion/ODN Adoption Program - Former * ' Legion's Cutest Female' - voted, March 07 * Security Training Cadre - February 7 to June 7 (Appointed Head Training Cadre, May 2007) * Quad T.W.O.S. - member since February 1, 2007 until May 2007 (end) * Admiralty Lt. - April 7 * Admiralty Centurion - Appointed May 7 until June 7 * Ambassador to GPA - May 7 to June 7 * Academy RP Professor - May 7 to present * Cabinet - Home Minister - Elected June 7 - Aug 07 * Cabinet - Deputy Prime Minister - Elected Aug 07 - October '07 Disbanding of the Legion On November the 9th, 2007, the 11th Legion Cabinet announced the disbanding of the Legion as an alliance after what is considered the most shocking, unbelievable, and morally damning event to have ever occurred Legion officials. The "at the time" Prime Minister, Thom Solo, gave one of his advisers, Lord Swampy, permission to talk with a Valhalla nation who claimed he wanted to overthrow Valhalla Aesir and Regent, noWedge of Sweatros. When the news came to light, Thom Solo resigned from his position as Prime Minister, as well as the Legion itself, leaving her to deal with his ungodly mistake and without a Prime Minister. Lord Swampy was later removed forcibly from the Legion and both were handed over to Valhalla and the Orders to do with as they pleased. However, because of the continued strained ties with Valhalla, it became understood that there was no way both Valhalla and Legion could both peacefully exist with each other on the purple sphere. Although continually called cowardly and spineless, Empress van Wain and the District of York left the Legion and sought solstice elsewhere. (Read more about Purplegate) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Immediately after the disbanding of the Legion, the District of York left the Alliance Affiliation (still in peace mode) and applied to the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA), where her application stood "pending" for approximately 24 hours. After MCXA officials talked with Valhalla and the NPO (to confirm that she was not on their "Kill on Sight" (KOS) list), she was allowed to enter the alliance peacefully alongside husband Mr.AdmiraX of Arzonia, Realm of the Republic of Hark, konkrage1 of konkrage1, and several other Legion refugees. The District of York currently resides in the MCXA to this day. Nuclear Rogue: cyberyeti After exiting peace mode, the District of York declared war on rogue cyberyeti of yetination on behalf of the MCXA. Fighting alongside her, Mr.AdmiralX of Arzonia (MCXA) and Artemis Entreri of Ched Nasad (NpO). After standing in a state of war for approximately 24 hours, the nation of yetination attacked with a nuclear weapon on November 14, 2007. On midnight of November 15, the District of York retaliated with nuclear weapon "MAX" (see "In the News" below). An informal letter was written to cyberyeti by the Empress by which cyberyeti immediately recognized her as a former Legionnaire, and him a former ODNer. Apologies were administered and the nation of yetination agreed to pay reps for the damages caused by a nuclear warhead. Wars UESA War (Great Lulz War) In late January 2007, 4chanpartyvan of MyCuntry (a former member of OWND) initiated a rogue attack upon an allied nation of the District and The Legion. The attack upon Grand Master Saxon of The Ministry of Tory would soon turn into what became known as the Great Lulz War. During the first few hours of MyCuntry's unwarranted attack, Grand Master Saxon attempted to get in touch with Ivan Ramirez of Norturne, OWND's leader at the time. Ramirez claimed that MyCuntry was no longer a member of OWND, and thus, did not fall under his jurisdiction. The Legion stepped in and began dealing with the situation. After many failed negotiations, the Legion declare MyCuntry an enemy, and thus earning her a spot on the Legion Hitlist. After continued attacks upon both sides, a new element came into play. Ramirez aided MyCuntry. After contributing aid to a rogue nation, Norturne was also placed on the Legion hitlist. During the course of these wars, many Legion nations were nuked, including the District of York, who sustained considerable damage after being struck twice. As the nation of Norturne lay in utter ruins, an ally of his, Sakurazuka of Zombieland, also contributed to the war aid against Legion. Serving under a 5-man alliance by the name of the United Earth Sphere Alliance (UESA), a third nation was added to the hitlist after formally declaring war on The Legion. After many long weeks, both Norturne and Sakurazuka ceased to exist, and MyCuntry and its leaders slipped into a state of Peace for two months. Great War III During the course of Great War III (GWIII), the District of York sustained very heavy casualties. Working together with her military-allied partners, under the formation of Quad T.W.O.S., the District was able to hold off a Federation of Armed Nations "FANpile". With the aid of T.W.O.S., the District was able to aid in the anarchy of the three nations, contributing to the ZI of one. After 7 days of n'er-ceasing gunfire, the District and her leaders were commanded into peace mode by Legion Admiralty for the remainder of the war. After the Legion surrender to The Initiative, Empress van Wain, in compliance with surrender terms, set forth the motion that all military advancements be removed from the nation for the duration of the terms. Dove War During the course of his stay in Legion, Doland Grimnoir accepted classified information from a Valhalla individual that will henceforth be referred to as "Jack". After receiving this information, Grimnoir took it to the Cabinet. The Cabinet understood that Jack had a reputation for being paranoid and brushed it aside. However, it later came to light that there was much more information exchanged than was acknowledged. After this was brought to the attention of Valhalla government (and the current Cabinet realized the seriousness of the situation), Doland was expelled from the Legion, placed on the perma-ZI list, and banned from the Legion forums after giving a confession to Legion leaders jazzi (the at the time Foreign Minister), and Lord Swampy. However, due to the odd nature of the logs derived from the confrontation, they were not easily accepted by the cyberverse as they chose to stand behind Valhalla in the event of war. In order to ensure the safety of Legion nations while the Foreign Ministry and Cabinet attempted to first solve the problem with diplomacy, all Legion nations were immediately sent into peace mode, hence the name "Dove War". Although a majority of the alliance stood safely in hippie, many less-active and idle nations did not make it in before they were declared upon by Valhalla, the Golden Sabres, and GOONS. It was at this time that the Global Mutual Defense Group (GMDG) declared war on The Initiative as a final "hoorah" to "go down swinging". Peace terms were later negotiated by the Legion and her aggressors and the conflict ceased. Colt1945 During the conflict with Valhalla and the Initiative, Legion member "Colt1945" left the alliance and sought refuge in \m/, where he later made publicly known confidential Legion information, for which he was then labeled a traitor and a spy and was added to the Legion perma-ZI list. Great War IV (The "Just War") For the first time since Great War I, the Legion stood alongside many of those she considered adversaries, including the New Pacific Order (NPO). Attempting to rebuild both militarily, materially, and diplomatically, Great War IV was indeed a saving grace for the Legion. Having pledged her support to end the "Unjust Path" (UJP), the Legion fought alongside such alliances as NPO, IRON, GATO, GGA, ODN, etc. Under the banner of "~", the Legion and her allies declare a swift, overwhelming victory of the Unjust Path alliances. It was just the boost that the Legion needed to boost morale, increase Unity, and promote general happiness after the stress and tension of the Dove War. (Read more about Great War IV) Awards, Medals, & Ribbons Legion * Nuked in Defense of Legion (x2) * Great War III Veteran * Foreign Ministry Merit Ribbon * Admiralty Bronze Eagle Award * Foreign Ministry Silver Service Ribbon * Academy Award for Excellence * Dove War Veteran * Silver Quill RP Medal * Great War IV Veteran MCXA * Activity Award Lvls. 1, 2, and 3 * Humanitarian Service Medal * Purple Heart * MCXA Service Ribbon * National Defense Service Ribbon * MCXA Good Conduct Medal In the News Going Nuclear After many years of nuclear research at the Inland Nuclear Research Facility (INRF), Research Productivity Head Lefton Garza announced to the District of York Chief of Staff David Walker that the high security research and development of the nation's first nuclear weaponry was completed. Walker then delivered the news directly to the citizens of York, who showed high levels of patriotism and developed a higher sense of security within their nation. After a national address from van Wain, the name of the nuke was inscribed in thick white letters across its base: MAX. It was named in commemoration of the recent marriage between the Empress and Mr.AdmiralX of Arzonia. Related links * Flags seized by the District of York * The Legion * Flags of The Legion Category:District of York Category:Nations Category:Red team